Adorably Lethal
by Nessa The Otaku
Summary: A new platoon is sent to check on the Keroro platoon's progress on Pekopon. These three Keronian girls are childhood friends of the Keroro platoon. When they see that Keroro and the others have accomplished nothing, how will they react? This successful band of girls is adorably lethal! A collaborative story between Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami, Kaita the creeper, and Nessa the Otaku.
1. A New Mission?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog. I only own Nesasa and partially own the plot of this story. Nor do I own the song "Bad Apple" or Vocaloid. They are just awesome.**

**Okay, I'm not dead. I haven't written anything in like…. *thinks* a long time. So this fic is a collaborative story between me and my two best friends Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami and Kaita the creeper. My character is Commander Nesasa, Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami's is Private 2****nd**** class Grarara, and Kaita's is General Rilulu. We'll take turns writing the chapters. I'll go first, Kaita second, and Hikari third. We'll then repeat the process. Happy reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Nesasa's POV:

~Military base on Keron~

_I wonder what this could be about? _I thought in annoyance. If the retired Demon Sergeant was called in for a meeting with us, then it had to be good. Or bad. We were either about to be promoted or executed. You could never tell with the Keronian Military.

As we walked down the hall I noticed an annoying noise, and found the source was my younger sister. "Rilulu! Keep it down!" The black frog looked at me, turning down the music blaring from her grey headphones and rolling her golden eyes. "Whatever, boss." I was going to object (she's a higher rank than me) when I noticed that Grarara was unusually quiet. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. She looked at me with huge purple puppy eyes. "I hope they have cake at the meeting…." She said quietly. If there's one thing that girl likes to do, it's eat cake. And destroy stuff.

We walked for what seemed like hours until we arrived at the meeting room. I sighed, trying to steady my nerves, and pushed open the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone yelled as we entered the meeting room that was decorated with… pink confetti? Then I looked at the banner above the table. It read '20 planets Conquered'. _Oh! We're here for a congratulatory party! _I thought beaming and stepping into the room.

3rd Person POV:

Grarara entered next. _Where there's a party, there's cake! _She looked expectantly towards the table, and her heart dropped. There was just a bowl of oranges, and a bottle of sake. She dove over the table, grabbing the bottle of sake. If she couldn't have her beloved cake, then she could drink away her problems…

Rilulu walked in and looked about. She knew all of these Keronians as she had spied on their personal lives before coming here. She had hacked into the Military's database and knew this party was coming, and she wanted to know all the embarrassing tidbits before interacting with them. It was so much fun to see people squirm!

~Several hours later~

The party had gone on for hours. Rilulu had fun creeping out her superiors, and many of them could be seen muttering to themselves with vacant expressions.

Grarara had quickly become drunk and was now slurring wildly to some poor frog about how much she wanted to %$ # #^%$ #%. He looked thoroughly scared. Nesasa was singing karaoke to the song "Bad Apple" _Wow, I never thought my Planet's usually sadistic Military crew could be so fun to work with! _

Nesasa's POV:

I thought too soon, for right then the Demon Sergeant started a speech. This either meant I was getting a new assignment, or was about to be killed. "As you know, the Nesasa platoon has been in action for five years now. In this short time, they have conquered 20 planets with only 3 members." _It would have been more if the crazy Angol princess hadn't gotten spear-happy in the area we were working on. _I thought gloomily before remembering where I was and plastering a smile on my face. "This is a great accomplishment, and this platoon is the jewel of the Keronian army." I sighed in relief, it seems we were getting another assignment! _Right! Down to business! _I thought, coming out of la-la land and giving the Demon Sergeant my full attention. _I hope we get Angol! Then I can get revenge for that spastic girl ruining my mission last time! _"It is my pleasure to tell you that you'll be sent to Pekopon to work with my son and the rest of the Keroro platoon."

~Later, on the shuttle to Pekopon~

_I still can't believe it. Keroro, Zeroro, and Giroro. I haven't seen them since I was a tadpole. They entered the military before me and Grarara since they were older. We used to be the best of friends. _I look over and see Grarara. It seems she's having the same thoughts as me. We share a gleeful grin. _It'll be great to see our old friends! I wonder how much they've changed… And Rilulu! I doubt she even remembers them, she was so small. _I look over to see her doing the Popipo dance. How could I not hear the blaring music? I sigh and slap her with my weapon of choice: a leek.

"Hey~! She whines, rubbing her cheek." I look over to Grarara. She's laughing her ass off, luckily for her she doesn't have a hangover yet, or we'd all be cowering in fear. She hates loud noise when she's tired…

"Miku!" She screams at me.

"What?" I say, crossing my arms.

"Leek girl! You look like Hatsune Miku!" She doesn't realize that that's totally unrelated. (Except for the music earlier) Then my sister, jumping at the opportunity to tick me of starts yelling it at me as well.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yell, my eyes glowing red. This only makes them laugh more.

"You're so funny when you're angry~!" Grarara slurs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Okay, it'll be more Sgt. Frog-y later. This is just the beginning. Remember to R&R!**

**Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	2. Are We There Yet?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rilulu.**

Adorably Lethal chap. 2

Rilulu POV

"That was fun~..." Grarara slurred, still semi-drunk. "But we needed cake." She pouted and I smirked, turning down he volume of my headphones. "Yeah, I agree." Nesasa said, turning away from Grarara who was now spinning in her chair, tongue lolling out like those pekeponian animals, _what where those... Oh yeah, dogs, that's it._ I snickered and turned up the volume, Nessa glared."Will you turn that down?!" I giggled, "Nope, sorry boss!" Her glare intensified and I grinned, my gold eyes flashing. "So why are we going to Pekopon, anyways?" I questioned. "To eat cake, duh!" Grarara hiccuped.

Nesasa POV

_Oh wow, Grarara. Nice move._ I thought. "To check up on the Keroro platoon." Rilulu thought for a minute, "Wait, is that the green idiot's platoon? With Zeroro and Giroro?" I rolled eyes and started to munch a leek. _So she does remember._ "Yes, that's the green idiot's platoon." She giggled, "Can I still beat him up?" I sweat dropped. "Yeah, let's kill the green idiot!" Grarara shouted.

...a little while later...

"Are we there yet?" "No, Rilulu, we are not there yet." "Oh, ok." She went back to her music. "Are we there yet?" My eye twitched, "No Grarara." "Aaaw..." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are you suuuuure~?" I gripped the steering wheel harder, "Yes, I'm sure." "Are you _positive_?" Rilulu chipped in. "Yes, I'm possitive." "Absolutely positively-" Grarara started, "Undeniably and reliably?" Rilulu finished and I made the turn a little sharper than needed. "YES! I am absolutely positive," Grarara pouted slightly, "but I want to see Zeroro- kun" Rilulu snickered, "Are we there yet?"

Rilulu POV

Her gold eyes glowed red for the second time that day. "NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" I laughed, "STOP YELLING!" Grarara shouted as Nesasa's eyes went wide. _Oh crap, the alcohol is wearing off..._ "Code G, color red!" I said to Nesasa, and she tossed me a bottle of sake. "Oh Grarara~" I sang, waving the bottle of sake in front of her tauntingly, "There's no cake." She dived for it and went to a corner. "Almost there." "Yaaaay!" I laughed. "I get to see Zeroro~..." Grarara slurred even more drunk than before, which was kind of impressive seeing that she was pretty much completely wasted at the party. Nesasa shook her head, "So what do we have to do there anyways?" I asked. "I mean, I know we have to see what's taking them so long and everything, but yeah..." I trailed off. "That's basically it, and just help out when needed." I snickered, "Knowing Kero- kun we're going to be helping out a lot!" She rolled her eyes, "It should be fun, though." She said as we felt a bump, "We're here!" I grinned "About damn time." Grarara, previously forgotten, hiccuped again. "Finally." And with that she was out cold. We face-palmed. "Let's try and keep it down until she's completely sober," I nodded. "Good idea."

**Remember to R&R~!**

~Kaita out~


	3. The Pissy Private

**Warning to all Saburo fangirls out there, this chapter has some Saburo bashing and whumpage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt Frog, just Grarara and partially the plot.**

~Grarara POV:~

Slowly I open my eyes, squinting against the way too bright lights, to see a peculiar scene. Rilulu was sitting in her chair, with no music blaring, and Nesasa, for once, not yelling at her sister and/or bashing her over the head with her leek.

Getting up, which I soon regret for the headache pounding at my temples, and give them a questioning stare with my dark ringed, I don't get much sleep, violet eyes.

"Oh, hey, welcome back to the land of the living," came Rilulu's ever so damn cheerful reply.

Putting on my best 'normal' face, one that doesn't look like I'm about to rip off the head of the source of the next loud noise, I asked the obvious question, "What happened?"

Our crimson Commander fixed me a deadpan look while fixing her grey cap and adjusting her "mystery belt" over her infamous leek insignia, letting me know it was probably the usual. Get drunk, mind-rape a few poor newbies, get an even bigger cake craving, and broadcast my want to see my old friend (and secret crush) Zeroro-kun again; something I never do. I'm usually quite good when it comes to masking feelings and all that shit, you kinda have to when you're an ex-assassin and head of the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) department... gods this hangover is a bitch.

I picked myself up and sat down on my seat, willing the pounding to recede from my skull. "So, what's the plan Nessa-chan?"

"Well," she started, "first things first, we need to make contact with the Keroro platoon; let's start with that. So I suggest we split up and whoever finds them first will contact the other two and rendezvous at the Kero platoon's current head quarters, understood?"

Both Rilulu's reaction and my were immediate, we saluted and announced a 'ma'am yes, ma'am', for the amount of authority she was exuding was enough to do that to two of the most feared female Keronians, other than herself, in the galaxy.

Nesasa nodded then left the ship, soon followed by a skipping and humming Rilulu, until I dragged myself up and out after them. Looking to each other, we nodded and immediately ran in three opposite directions in search of our old friends.

~3rd Person POV:~

A dark blur leapt from tree branch to tree branch until it stopped at the edge of the forest. Over looking the bustling city below stood a relatively small female Keronian with teal skin, a midnight black hat, piercing purple eyes, a strangely fluffy cloud-like tail, and two identical lime green paintbrush insignia on her forehead and chest. Her ear flaps and tail appeared to be splattered with a lime green paint-like markings.

Her gaze locked on the town and she frowned, 'They don't seem to be fearing an attack, even though there are five, highly trained, alien invaders on their planet. Strange... Unless...'. Her gloved flipper instinctively clutched the large black paintbrush attached to her back by a pocketed diagonal belt.

In a blur and flurry of leaves the Keronette disappeared and then shortly reappeared into in a shadowed area the center of the city. It wasn't long before one of her cat like ears at the top of her cap twitched and she dodged to the side.

The place she had occupied before was filled by a silver haired Pekopian with a 'better than thou' aura about him.

Hand on her brush, she glared at the possible threat and tensed to attack, her temper waning the longer the hangover persisted.

"So who are you? You're a Keronian, right?" The fair-headed teen smirked as he noticed the stance, one similar to a certain blue ninja frog he knew. "You're a girl, right? The hat kinda gives it away, but one can never be too sure. Are you here to join those stupid 'invaders' and help them 'conquer our world'?"

Narrowing her eyes further as she, grudgingly, looked up at the increasingly annoying local, she hesitated, and asked, "Who...are you?" as calmly as she could grit out.

The teen blinked in surprise before smirking that infuriating smirk again, "Oh, me? I'm Saburo, who're you, shorty?"

That did it. With a single swift motion she detached the brush, dipped the tip into one of the many pockets on her belt, withdrawing a fully inked brush and yelled, the hangover having gotten the best of her personality, chewing it up and spitting out a vindictive, 'hell hath no fury like her', version of herself, "I AM NOT SHORT!" and launching her attack.

Needless to say, the poor sap was sent to the hospital with numerous broken bones, burns and a note saying, 'The name is, Grarara~ 3'.

~Grarara POV:~

Checking my messages from during my little 'tantrum', I found that my Commander had located our comrade's base and to go to the 'Hinata' residence ASAP. Wisely deciding to get there as directed and not get killed by a pissy leader, I hightailed it.

Double checking the address I sighed and rang the doorbell with the handle of my brush. Tapping my foot impatiently I waited and was rewarded with the sight of Riri-chan (my nickname for Rilulu) opening the door and ushering me into the living room, all the while bobbing her head to the music blaring from her headphones.

'Well' I thought, 'let's get this over with.'

~*OMAKE*~

Natsume, Fuyuki, and their mother all watched with wariness, giddiness, and interest as the seven ('cause Dororo was off alien hunting with Koyuki) present Keronians. Keroro, Giroro and Nesasa were all talking about past and recent victories and adventures (more like bragging and over exaggerating on Keroro's part), Tamama was watching T.V. and flipping through channels every now and then, Kululu was cowering as Rilulu trolled him every possible moment, and lastly the all mysterious (and a bit too calm looking) Grarara was cleaning something off of the biggest paintbrush they had ever seen.

Fuyuki was about to go and ask about it when the news was suddenly switched on and a video of smoke plumes rising from half melted buildings and roads was shown.

"Hello everyone, I am Higurashi Yoko with breaking news. Earlier today large splashes of what appears to be acidic ink or paint was seen chasing after the young casanova and delinquent Saburo, thousands in damage was caused by this strange occurrence, but thankfully no deaths were caused. In fact it would seem as though the only one injured was Saburo and the immediate surrounding area.

Thank you for viewing and here is Kagura Hizoro with sports..."

At this point every frog in the room that knew of the infamous 'Death Painter Grarara' were pale and had their attention on the disinterested Grarara; who upon noticing their accusing stares, gave an extremely frightening glower, she still had that headache.

All who noticed shuddered, her quiet and freakily (is that even a word?) calm response drew their attention to look at her in both disbelief and grim understanding.

"I have a killer hangover and he. Called. Me. Short."

~*Owari*~

**A/N:**

**Hunny: Yay, I got my chapter done! (About time too)**

**Dororo: You actually remembered me...**

**Hunny: Of Coarse! I love you! *glomps***

**Dororo: *blushies***

**Hunny: Well that's all! See you in two chappies~ Ja Ne! *snuggles Dororo***

**Remember to R&R!**

**Hunny~**


	4. Old Friends, They Really Need Help!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nesasa and partially the plot.**

**Okay, so updates will be sporadic from now on since all three of us are in school again. I would **_**love**_** to update on weekdays, but I have virtually no free time since I do swim and also am a sophomore that takes college grade classes, which means a lot of homework, not much time to do it in. So this is the best we can do. Remember to R&R!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nesasa POV:

I nodded, leaving the ship. I was soon followed by a skipping Rilulu and a hung over Grarara. We then ran off into the city in search of the Keroro platoon.

After awhile of searching, I clearly noticed that there was Pekoponians EVERYWHERE. What part of this planet was conquered? Did headquarters send us the wrong coordinates?

I clearly wasn't getting anywhere, so I took out my X-ray goggles with a sigh and put them on. This would at least see if there was any Keronian technology in the area.

Maybe Keroro took a few hints from Zeroro and decided to invade from underground. _Yeah, that has to be it. _I thought as I looked around.

_Nothing, blast. _I thought, but then a red-roofed house caught my attention. It was normal at first glance, but there was definitely an advanced computer system underneath. I had finally found their base, now to check their progress. I sent a tracking signal to Rilulu and Grarara, and started scoping out the best entrance to the house.

~Secret base, 3rd person POV~

Nesasa was hidden in the ceiling, observing their meeting. Keroro was in the front, lecturing them on how they needed to make stuffed animals of themselves. "Our natural adorableness will make us rich!"

Steam came out of Giroro's head, "I AM NOT ADORABLE! I'M A FEARSOME WARRIOR!" he shouted. Nesasa snickered, _some things never change._

Tamama, on the other hand, was shouting excitedly, "We'll sell millions! My Sergeant is the most adorable in existence!" _Wow, that guy's more annoying than Rilulu._ Nesasa thought, sweat-dropping.

Keroro just nodded approvingly at Tamama, "Yes, yes I am!" This is where Nesasa knew she had to step in. She just couldn't stand Keroro's Narcissism. She slipped out of the ceiling and landed in front of Keroro. "Hi, guys!"

They just stared at her in shock. Then Keroro ran up and glomped her. "Nesa-chan! I haven't seen you in forever! What did you bring me?!"

Tamama looked at the female Keronian. _Damn, she's cute. And she's obviously known my Sarge for a long time… _he thought, and a dark aura enveloped him.

Her eyes bugged out and she said in a strangled voice, "Giroro, help me…"

The red corporal slowly got up, and broke Keroro's hold on her. She immediately fell backwards and started gasping.

"Jeez, someone was happy to see me." She said, raising an eyebrow at Keroro, who immediately sweat-dropped. If anyone knew their old friend's sudden and violent temper, it was him. He was actually surprised she didn't strangle him immediately. It probably had something to do with not seeing him in such a long time and being afraid of stopping him for fear she'd hurt him.

She stood up, dusting herself off. That's when Giroro slightly smirked. She noticed immediately, her golden eyes flashing. "What?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, just we're all taller than you." He said in a deadpan tone.

"So?!" She said, clenching her jaw. "It's normal! Female Keronians are shorter than males!"

He replied, "Nothing, it's just amusing to annoy you." He said before walking away to polish his guns.

She glared after him, seething. Then her attention was caught by Keroro, who was bouncing in front of her face. "So, why are you here? I bet it's to help sell stuffies! If we sold ones of your platoon, we'd be rich within the week!"

She stepped backwards, slightly unnerved by his idiotic enthusiasm. "Uh, no, actually. My platoon's here to check your progress of your invasion." She said.

Keroro froze, depression lines coming from his body.

Nesasa rolled her eyes. "Come on, how bad can it be? It's obvious that you haven't gotten far, but that's why we're here. To help. Now, how many continents have you conquered?" she asked, clapping her hands (stubs?) together.

Keroro ducked his head. "None…"

Nesasa face-palmed. She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You've accomplished nothing?" Keroro started panicking. She was being unusually calm.

He rushed to answer the question, "We've taken over this house! That's something!"

She sighed. "Very well, but you obviously need a lot of help."

Just then her helmet beeped, Rilulu and Grarara were on their way.

Nesasa POV:

I sighed, _what took them so long to reply? _I shook my head, I'd find out soon enough. I was about to announce that the others would soon be joining us when I heard the door open. I turned to see a certain annoying Angol.

"I have the new Gundam that you asked for!" She said, smiling.

I just glared, seething. I was about to dive for her when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped my head to the side. "WHAT?!" I growled, only to see Rilulu. She raised an eyebrow, "Cool it." She said.

When did she get here? Oh well. She was right, I had to keep my cool. I was on a mission, grudges could wait. I flashed the Angol a glare that said '_I'll deal with you later'_ she just gave me a confused smile.

Now, back to business. I walked out the door to what I assumed was the rest of the base. I ended up in a hallway, and came face to face with a pink haired Pekoponian. "Oh great, the fridiots are multiplying."

I glared, but she didn't seem very impressed. _Keroro took over this house? I think not._ She noticed my glaring. "Jeez, what's your problem?" I growled, reaching into my mystery belt and pulling out a vine bomb. Within seconds she was hanging from the ceiling and shouting profanity at me. I walked on into the living room. Rilulu snickered as she passed under the pink haired girl. Giroro just looked scared. Now we had to wait for Grarara to show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. Tell me how you like it, and you can PM me or the others if you have any questions. Remember to R&R!


	5. Trouble, it's Rilulu's Middle Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt Frog, or anything else. Just Rilulu and partially the plot.**

Adorably lethal chap. 5

3rd Person POV

"Ooooh, it's so shiny down here!" Rilulu said as she walked around the base with Nesasa. "But it smells kinda weird," said Grarara as she jumped out of nowhere, scaring Nesasa. Rilulu laughed, making Nesasa glare. "Yeah, she's got a point though. It does smell kind of funky... I SAY WE CHECK IT OUT!"

Nesasa groaned while Grarara snickered, "Uh, it's just Natsumi cooking."

Rilulu POV

"How the hell did she get loose?" I asked. "Well, I, uh..." Giroro rubbed the back of his neck." Nesasa glared and I grinned, "Oooh, boss needs a chill pill!" She turned her glare to me and threw a right hook to my face, which I easily dodged.

"YAAY, entertainment!" Grarara shouted and munched on popcorn _'where did she get that?_' while dodging another attack from Nesasa I asked Giroro, "that's really someone cooking? Wow, they must suck because that's a big waste of cow flesh."

Giroro's face, if possible, got even redder as one of his guns appeared from nowhere. _'it's so freaking shiny'_ "HEY, YOU CAN DO THAT TOO?!" I shouted and tonfa blades appeared in my hands. Nesasa decided then to stop trying to hit me. "Isn't it cool?!" Giroro now looked scared, "aaaaw~ come on, where's my entertainment?" Grarara pouted. Giroro rolled his eyes and said, "oh shut up, Grarara."

Nesasa POV

Her gold eyes flashed to crimson as the blades in her hands disappeared and she launched herself at Giroro. _'Oh crap,'_ I thought,_ 'real nice, just go and attack one of the people we're supposed to be helping.'_ Grarara laughed as she ate more popcorn.

Rilulu now had Giroro in a headlock. "Don't tell her to shut up, you ass!" Giroro started to pale and I decided to intervene before she killed him. "Uh... Rilulu?" She turned to me, her eyes their normal color. "Yeah?" "You're killing him." I said, sweat-dropping. The black frog let go and bounced away as sparkles surrounded her, "oopsies, sorry!"

Giroro gasped and clutched his throat. "Hee hee~" Rilulu laughed, turning up the volume on her headphones and started caramelldansing. I sighed, walking over to Giroro where he was slumped against the wall, and held out my hand. "Are you alright?" He nodded and stood up, brushing aside my hand. "Yeah," he said with a slight blush, "I'm fine." And a second later the redness was gone.

Rilulu POV

I grinned, watching the two interact. "Hee hee~" "What are you giggling about?" Grarara asked, and I hurriedly shushed her. "What do you say we have a little fun while we're here? I always have been good at playing matchmaker."

I grinned even wider revealing my pointed teeth, and Grarara caught on. "Ha ha. That you have, my dear Rilulu, that you have. No matter how creepy you are." I laughed. _'Hee hee, oh, this should be fun..._' I rubbed my hands together, plans already forming in my head. '

~Kaita out~

**Okay, a note from Nessa. Sorry for the wait, school takes up a lot of our time. Remember to R&R!**

**And I really am starting to worry about what Kaita has planned... I only get to make necessary edits to chapters, so what happens is up to them. -_-'**

**Bye byes for now!**


	6. A Wild Ninja Has Appeared!

**Attention: The Omake held in Ch 3 was NOT relevant to plot and just for fun so just disregard it please~ Oh and this has a HUGE flashback so bear with me ^^' So other than that and a bit of angst enjoy~**

~Grarara POV:~

I walked down the hallway with my platoon and Keroro's. I inwardly sighed as Rilulu pinned Giroro for telling me to 'shut up', but put on a convincing act of laughing and going along with it.

I mean, usually I'd be all for it, but with Zeroro, now known as Dororo according to his old allies, not here, I kinda felt down. And when I feel down, I get unwanted memories...

_~*Flashback*~_

_Back when I was just a tadpole, I was pretty sickly. My heart wasn't very good and neither were my lungs, so I was ill often. My only saving grace was meeting the Commander, (and by Commander I mean Nesasa)._

_There are bullies everywhere, and Keron was no exception, so it was only natural they would target a very small and sick tadpole like me for their torment. My family was a large one, five elder siblings all a part of the military, and that's not even close to what my parents are like. Mom was an Admiral and Dad was a General in the Assassins Corps. That's a lot to live up to._

_So when Nesasa had seen the bullying, she sent the offenders flying and a beautiful friendship had begun. I later met her sister Rilulu and we three were inseparable, even if I didn't talk much or was able to do a lot of the things they could. I was fine being a spectator._

_Soon we met Keroro and his friends when Nesasa went out to the shooting range for practice. We saw a red tadpole similar to Nesa-chan's red, but deeper in color. His aim was almost perfect, but that was the thing, it was ALMOST perfect, his aim was slightly to the right and I saw that gleam of challenge in Nesasa's eyes, turning them a gleaming crimson._

_He was going down._

_And that he did. My red friend had decided to initiate a shoot off with him. He promptly lost, and was sent grumbling towards his friends, a dim looking green frog and a shy blue one with a surgical mask on. The latter was kinda cute, and I flushed lightly._

_All the excitement from the day seemed to catch up to me, and I doubled over in a coughing fit. Rilulu immediately was at my side, worrying over me like a mother hen, and Nesasa stopped gloating for once to rush to me, holding me up while I waited for myself to stop._

_When I eventually did, the other frogs that were previously forgotten were watching me worriedly as well, and asked if I was okay. Unable to respond, I just nodded and tried to catch my breath._

_The green one declared that they would take us to Zeroro's, the blue frog's, house for me to rest up and get to know each other better._

_After that day we all hung out often, Nesa-chan and Giro-san talked animatedly about weapons and sparred a lot, always ending in Nesasa's victory, Rilulu trolled anyone who got too close to her, which was usually Kero-baka, lastly Zeroro and I stood in the background talking about our goals in life and living up to family expectations, despite our disadvantages._

_Initially Zeroro wouldn't come close to me because he thought he might catch what I had. But after Nesasa informed him (more like threatened with bodily harm if he didn't get over his germ-phobia and talk to me) that I wasn't contagious, we found we had many things in common._

_Now I skip to years later when all of us joined the military. Nesasa and Rilulu, along with Keroro and Giroro, joined the typical training facilities that were especially for their strengths, while Zero-kun and I went straight for the assassins corps. We even went on some missions together, assassinating high ranked officials in far off planets to help conquer from the shadows and kidnap others for gaining information. That went on till I reached Private 2nd class and the T&I department drafted me._

_There I did things that would make even the most season warrior cringe. It made me close my heart and I kept bumping up the ranks till I became the head of it. My own boss. Nesasa and Rilulu don't know, no one does other that the big guy at the very top, the one i report to. That's when I stopped sleeping, I didn't want to relive the horror._

_Five years after that, Nesasa saved me again by graduating the academy and becoming a Commander 1st class and asking me to join. My walls I had put up to keep the pain away (and keep my sanity) melted, and I became me again. Though the trauma was still there, it was overshadowed by the love of my friends._

_~*End Flashback*~_

When I came out of my reverie I found us in what appeared to be Keroro's bedroom/lounge. Everyone had already sat down, so I joined them as if I hadn't just zoned out into the past.

We started the meeting like everyone did on Keron, with a resonance. Keroro started it, followed by Giroro, Tamama, Kululu, Nesasa, Rilulu, and finally me.

When that finished it was time to get down to business.

~3rd Person POV:~

"So from what I can see," Nesasa started with a stern look, "you all have accomplished absolutely nothing."

The Keroro platoon looked to each other, frightened. This was Commander Nesasa, she had orders to take their progress and report it to the head honcho, and if he finds it unsatisfactory, they get demoted or worse. Looking back at the threatening frog in front of them, they gulped, waiting for the females to continue.

"And you know what that means, riiight~?" Rilulu sang.

They all paled, waiting for them to give their sentance, life of menial labor or death.

Giving each other a conspiratorial glance before giving them all wide, maniacal grins with pointed teeth. "We get to take over your takeover!"

The males face-faulted. _'That was it!?_' rang through their heads. They gave them questioning looks.

"Oh, don't feel that you got off the hook. You not only have made no move to conquer the planet, but you've also lost a member along the way," Grarara said darkly, glaring at a certain paling green frog.

Nesasa nodded, "Yes, and as of now, we are the leaders of the mission, you all work for us."

And with that the meeting was over and the girls left the room.

~Grarara POV:~

Heading towards the ship I was able to think about what would happen. Admittedly before he came to Pekopon, Keroro was a pretty good Commander. If just coming to this planet was able to change the Demon Sergeant's son so much, what would happen to us? Would we become soft as well?

I decided enough was enough with these depressing thoughts and imagined what it would be like to see Dororo again after all these years. Smiling, I giggled to myself and Nesasa shot me an exasperated glance as we neared the site.

Going inside, we settled down and started to drift off. Well, the others did. I grabbed my paintbrush and fine tipped comb. I brushed all the knots out of the multicolored hairs, along with some dried ink.

Since I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, I was too excited to do so even if I could, I finished the brushing and started my workout. I was able to pass out from exhaustion.

I woke up with a tickling feeling where, if I had one, my nose would be. Opening my eyes on instinct, I was about to gain a fighting stance till I see what had awoken me. A small Pekoponian bird with a red belly, a robin I think. It woke up at the sudden disturbance, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who're you, little guy? Are you lost?" I asked it quietly, as to not awaken my comrades. It nodded and hopped into my outstretched hand. "Well then, would you like to stay with me?" It was always a good idea to have allies on the inside if you were going to invade a planet. It trilled happily in response, waking my platoon in the process.

Rilulu groaned at the rude awakening, "Ugh, too early."

Nesasa merely shrugged and gave a questioning stare at the bird that was now perched on my head.

Thinking for a little while, I grinned and looked up at our newest member, "Guys, say hello to our new mascot, Zero!"

The other two sweatdropped at the name, but welcomed him all the same.

Near dusk we found ourselves back at the Hinata house. Instead of using the front door like normal people, we took to the vents. It took a few minutes to get there, but eventually we were able to drop down silently into the base and surprised the only Keronians in the room. Keroro, Giroro and Kululu.

"Heeeellllloooooo peasants~!" I yelled with a large grin on my face, this was gonna be fun.

~*OMAKE (This one IS relevant to the story so NO IGNORING)*~

A Few Hours Earlier

While exploring the forest with her new friend, Grarara heard some noise coming from a small hut, it sounded like...talking? Wanting to know who would live out in a place like this, she got close to the window using her mad ninja skills, and leaned in to listen.

"Hey D, why don't you go and visit your friends today. I mean I heard from Natsumi at school today that some new frogs have come to Earth, I want to check them out and see if they're a threat or not," a distinctly female voice had said.

"...It would be a good idea...let us go tonight, we may be able to observe them without them finding out we are there" now THAT voice was familiar.

Grarara nearly squealed with delight when she heard Ze- no, Dororo's voice again after all this time, but she reeled herself in just in time. Tonight, huh? _'Well,'_ she thought with a face splitting smile, _'you aren't going to spy on us that easily dear~.'_ And with a slight breeze she was off and ready to tell her Commander about her findings. _'Yes,'_ she giggle internally, _'this WILL be fun~!_'

**A/N:**

**Hunny: Wooh! That was a long one! Took me *looks at clock* five hours (plus breaks) to make that so you better be happy! Ah sorry 'bout that REALLY long Flashback. I wanted to get in our background a bit more ^^'**

**Kululu: *pops outta no where* You know that wasn't a lot of dialogue right? You had about oh ten lines not including the OMAKE in the whole chapter right?**

**Hunny: Yes, yes I do.**

**Kululu: Well all right then Kukukukuku~ * goes back to wherever the hell he was before***

**Hunny: *sweatdrops* Well ok then... I'll see you in three chapters! Ja Ne~**


	7. False Alarm

**I bet you thought I wasn't going to update? Well you were WRONG! XD Anyhoo~, thanks for all the nice reviews, and for all of those silently reading. But reviews are like cookies, OR POCKY to us. So please R&R! Oh, and you can review even if you don't have an account. It took me until after I HAD an account to figure that out. But that may just be because I'm a ditz. :p So… please enjoy the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Note: The flashback ends at the end of Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami's chapter, then continues.

Nesasa POV:

~Flashback~

After Grara had introduced "Zero" the day had gone on as normally as it could on Pekopon. Grarara went exploring while Rilulu spent the day trying to disable Kululu's defense systems. I had spent it figuring out the basic layout of the Hinata residence.

I already knew the base's features already, due to my special binoculars' ability to read all Keronian technology. I was more interested in the upper floors and outside yard.

After inspection I found the rooms of the annoying pink-haired girl, manga-obsessed mother, and the strange boy who seemed to know all about us. While doing a scan of his room, my binoculars picked up a bit of Keronian technology.

The source appeared to be the drawer of the boy's shelving system. I opened the drawer to find… the Kero ball?! How in Frog's name had he gotten a hold of that?! _Stupid Keroro,_ I thought. _Well, I can't leave it here. It might come in handy. _I thought as I slipped it into my mystery belt.

I then left the house to explore the yard. I snickered at Giroro's painfully obvious tent. _Jeez, someone should learn a lesson about discreetness. _The white cat sitting outside just glared at me, thrashing her tail side to side. _Wow, what's her damage? _I thought, shrugging it off. It was just a cat.

I was about to continue the search when Grarara popped up behind me and tapped my shoulder. After getting over the initial shock, I turned to her with a questioning glance.

She saluted. Her eyes were full of excitement. "Soldier, report." I said. "I have word of a possible attack tonight!" I narrowed my eyes, _from who? And why does she seem so excited? _I shake my head, _This is my best friend, she's probably just looking forward to beating them senseless._

~End of flashback~

And that's why I'm now climbing up the side of the Hinata house. I still don't know who the attack's from. I can't help but go through the list of enemies it could possibly be, while Rilulu quickly disabled Kululu's defense system.

It took me awhile to realize they were both staring at me. Rilulu raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the open air vent. I shake my head and slip inside. I follow the vent until we arrive above the meeting room. Grarara stepped forward and swiped her giant paintbrush against the ceiling tile. I assumed it was covered with Cavitian rot paint when it disintegrated almost immediately.

We jumped down, startling Giroro, Keroro, the freaky one, (I was told his name is Tamama,) and even Kululu. They just gaped. Keroro started sulking, muttering about having to fix his ceiling. Grarara belted out "Heeeellllloooooo peasants~!" at the top of her lungs, grinning maniacally.

I pushed past her, "We came here because Grarara reported a possible attack." I clear my throat, "And if you don't let us stay here while we defend against this unknown threat," I said, brining my leek out threateningly, "you will certainly regret it." Keroro started shaking.

Dororo POV:

I looked through the open ceiling tile, and watched the scene below me unfold.

A red female Keronian with a grey cap took out a leek, her eyes flashing red. She held it up to Keroro, threateningly. _Uh oh… _I thought nervously.

I knew that piercing glare well. It filled my childhood memories, and even though it usually wasn't directed at me, it was still terrifying. He also knew that Keroro, the proud fool, would never answer her demands. He had seniority over her.

I sighed, and decided to rescue one of the few friends I had from being annihilated.

Nesasa POV:

There was a blue flash, and suddenly Dororo was standing between us. Grarara ran over, glomping him with a fangirl squeal. He blushed furiously. Keroro just sat there, dumbstruck. He soon got over it. "Oh, it's what's-his-name."

Dororo immediately went to his trauma corner, crying. The aura around Grarara turned black, and she turned to Keroro, eyes flaming. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Now it was my turn to step between them.

"Grarara, this is no time to be fighting." She mumbles "Like you're one to talk." I cleared my throat, drawing her attention again. "As I was _saying,_ this is no time to be fighting. We might be on the verge of attack!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, that was Dororo and his sidekick. What's her name again?"

I face palm. "Really? This is all about you meeting back up with your crush?!" She blushed deep red, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah… I guess it kind of was."

I sigh in resignation. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about that anymore. I walked off to annoy Giroro. It was so funny to listen to his threats to shoot me. _As if he could shoot me. I outrank him for a reason, and even then, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it. _I looked over to see Rilulu asking Kululu questions a mile a minute. He looked thoroughly annoyed.

Keroro looked thoroughly relieved that no one was paying attention to him. _Wow, now that is new. For once he seems happy he's not the center of attention. He must think he's safe for now. That certainly will change once I tell HQ that __**I **__have the Kero ball, there's no way they won't put me in charge of this takeover._

Oh, there is now way he's home free yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me: Hey… is it just me or did we forget someone?

Dororo: Koyuki.

Me: What was her name again?

Dororo: I said Koyuki! Her name is Koyuki!

Me: Huh, I guess we'll never know. *shrugs* *Dororo goes to trauma corner*

**So… please R&R! It would make my day! *looks at clock* erm… night! *puppy eyes* You know you want to! Okay, the next chapter will be by Kaita! Make sure to keep an eye out! (Unless you're following the story already) It'll probably be up some time next weekend. Wow, this chapter was fairly long for me. I feel so proud! ^_^**

**Bye byes for now!**


	8. What's with Pekopon and Its Weirdos?

**A/N: Disclaimer: I Hunny do not own any part of this story other than parts of the plot and Grarara (Also some pics of the AL OCs (The L.E.E.K. platoon) that I made and are currently hanging in mine and Nessa's 10th grade Honors Lit Binders)**

**Hunny: OK so before we start this I have to say this. Yes, I am Hikari not Kaita. The reason why is that Rilu has a HUGE writers block; but as you can see~ that's not a problem with a collab story! If you get stuck you can toss ideas around or have someone else write the chappy for you and go next time! So I hope you enjoy this like I'm enjoying this diet cola while writing this~**

* * *

~Rilulu's POV:~

I laughed loudly as Grarara practically mauled Dororo when he hopped down from the place we knew he was. I mean who wouldn't! He looked like a Pekoponian deer in the headlights with sunburn after all! I zoned out the rest of the conversation after I realized that Dororo was the person who was going to 'attack' us today and started to bother Kululu with questions and pokes.

He was starting to look annoyed. Good~.

The rest of the meeting was pretty mellow after that. Keroro was building his gundams, Tamama was practically drooling over him, Grarara was talking animatedly to Dororo while he stood there and listened, he looked pretty happy someone was paying him any attention, Giroro and Nesasa were bantering as always, kukuku~ I'm still gonna set them up~.

It didn't take long for the sun to set since it was pretty late when we came here so the L.E.E.K. (Lethal Extreme Execution Kill) platoon went back to the ship for a conference with the Demon Sergeant.

The screen fizzled for a bit before he picked up, Pekopon was pretty far from Keron after all. "Commander Nesasa and co., what do you have to report?" There was the big bag of happy right there (sarcasm people, keep up).

We saluted and Nesasa cut right to the chase. "Yes sir, I am sorry to report that the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon has accomplished absolutely nothing Sir. They are currently using a Pekoponian home for their base and are practically the natives slaves! They young male even had a hold of the Kero ball! We request immediate takeover of the mission as soon as possible Sir."

If it were possible, which I didn't think so till now, the Demon was struck silent. It took a few tense moments before he spoke again. "...Alright, you have permission...I can't believe Keroro made such a stupid mistake...Please Commander, punish him as you see fit. I don't want him making the same mistake again." And with that he signed off and let out a collective sigh of relief.

I giggled evilly, "Kukuku~ I can't wait till you assign the green idiot's tortur- I mean punishment~ kukuku~."

Nesasa sweatdropped while Grarara shared my glee and began to regale our day to an excited looking Zero, the weird bird she picked as our new mascot.

Yawning I flooped down on my bed and began to polish my tantos that had warped into my hand and hummed along to the song that I had found interesting today. Apparently it was from a popular anime I can't remember the name to, D. something or rather.

I yawned again and this time Nesasa did too and we began to pack up and get ready to sleep. I cast a glance to Grarara and she smiled sheepishly back. She was going to explore again and skip one of the most important parts of life, sleep.

I save her a stern glance before it turned into a wide and unsettling (or so I've heard) grin. I lent over and whispered something into her ear flap, her normally pale and cold skin gained a flaming blush before she pushed me off and went into her workout, pointedly ignoring me.

I just giggled to myself, 'now what could have caused such a nice rival to our Commanders own red skin?' I thought.

**Maybe because you just told her to try not to sneak off to make any mini ninjas run around. You know that would fluster anyone, right?**

'Hey!' I thought-yelled, 'You're that narrator guy! I thought you were dead!'

**I got better. *shrugs***

'Hmm~ Oh well I'm gonna hit the hay, night mysterious stalker voice~.'

~3rd Person POV:~

Nesasa looked at a still slightly pink Grarara's face with a knowing glance. "You're gonna make you're mark on this planet aren't you? I know you haven't yet. It would have been all over the news."

The teal frog grinned in response. Yup, she was dead on. Alright, Grarara has a _bit _of an obsession of making her mark on every planet that they visit or conquer and leaves a sort of mural on a fairly commonly passed by wall. All of the pictures were different and beautiful in there own right but she always had one common aspect in them. Her signature. It was a simple one really, a paintbrush on a cloud, but there was a secret part that no one would notice unless you were looking for it, a small ninja star like charm on the end of the brush's handle.

The red frog smiled slightly before resting her head and giving a 'you better get some sleep soon before you pass out, can't have any weak links on a takeover' and fell asleep leaving Grarara to do her thing.

The next morning you would find a large mural on the mall's wall depicting a circle of blooming flowers, each a color that reflects certain frogs own skin.

* * *

**Hunny:...I can't think of anything else...**

**Dororo: It would appear that 2/3 of our female authors' have a severe case of writers block.**

**Hunny: Eh. It'll pass~ *sips her second cola of the night while eating a large bowl of cookies and cream ice cream* Hmmn~ I wonder why I can't sleep these days~**

**Ed: BECAUSE YOU ARE INCURABLE SUGARHOLIC THAT HAS A CHOCOLATE OBSESSION TO RIVAL THAT OF MELLO FROM DEATH NOTE!**

**Hunny: WHO ASKED YOU! *throws coke can at his head knocking him out* There that's better~ HEY GRARARA! DRAG HIM BACK TO FMA!**

**Grarara: *pops outta nowhere* Ma'am yea ma'am! Come on Zero! *takes Ed and poofs out***

**Dororo: Z-Zero? *blushes at the realization G named a bird after him***

**Hunny: Alright! This chappy counts as both mine and Kaita's so Nessa is next! Ja Ne!**

**Hunny~**


	9. Nesasa Gets Woken Up, and Chaos Reigns

**Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry! TTATT (Crying chibi face to those who didn't know) I feel terrible that I haven't updated in so long! Especially since so many of you compliment me on my ability to update so fast! For a lack of words I've been... busy. I won't talk any more about it unless any of you are curious, in that case you can PM me! I always look forward to talking with new people! Though I might take awhile to reply since I'm so busy! Oh, and this is Nessa.**

* * *

~3rd person POV~

The next day the girls awoke the the girlish squeal of the resident Pekoponian Otaku. "Natsumi! The mural had to have come from somewhere! It has to be alien activity, I just know it!" How Fuyuki knew about the mural so early on will forever remain a mystery.

"Fuyuki, I think we've had enough alien activity in our lives, if we haven't noticed. It's probably a marketing gimick for those plushies we caught them selling on eBay a few days ago. I'm going back to bed, wake me up in a few hours when the freaking SUN IS UP!" Natsumi said, turning to go back inside the house. And that would have been the end of it, had Grarara not chosen that the time to leap onto the invisible shuttle, singing very loudly. Apparently she had let her guard down since she had not seen any Pekoponians out and about, though the paint fumes certainly didn't help.

"Look! It's one of those girl Keronians!" Fuyuki shouted.

Natsumi whipped her head around, "Why are they still here?!" She asked in an icy tone, leaping in the direction the little teal frog had dissappeared, and was met with cold, hard metal. And the shuttle flashed into existence.

"Hey, look, sis! A Keronian shuttle! I think this is where our little teal friend went!"

Natsumi rubbed her red nose, "No shit, Sherlock." She said. _Why did it have to become visible AFTER I practically left an imprint of my face in it?! _Natsumi thought, _at least it should have the dignity to stay invisible unless, say, a tank ran it over or something._

**But that would be too practical, don't you think? And at least this way we get to see your hair match the rest of your face for once.**

Natsumi growled and considered punching the Narrator in his nonexistent face, but before she could realize it was impossible to physically harm a disembodied vooice, Fuyuki grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her inside the shuttle. They barely made it down the hallway to the command room before something slimy that felt somewhat like rope wrapped around their ankles, and just like that they were hanging upside down. _Not again, _Natsumi thought, _this feels like dejavu. _

**I wonder why that is, or should we go back to chapter 4? And episode 1?**

"Will you shut up?! I DO know that this has happened before! I just like stating the obvious!" she yelled at the Narrator.

That's when she noticed the pissed off looking red frog standing in the hallway.

"Who the hell are you talking to? And may I ask..." the small figure said, clearing her throat and composing herself, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?! LOOK OUTSIDE! DOES IT LOOK LIKE A TIME THAT ANYONE BUT GRARARA SHOULD BE AWAKE FOR?! NO!" Nesasa sreamed, her gold eyes glowing.

* * *

Giroro awoke to screaming and a blinding golden light that could mean only two things: his tent was about to get run over by a car, or Nesasa got woken up early. He decided it was probably the latter, and in either case he should probably get out of his tent. Then he heard Natsumi scream, and invisibility shield or no, he was out of his tent and running down the shuttle's halls as fast as he could.

And when he arrived, he found Nesasa beating Natsumi with a leek. Not a very ladylike practice at all, though he supposed he never really appreciated females who were ladylike. After all, he knew he loved Natsumi after she punched him out a window. Fuyuki was oblivious to the chaotic scene happening around him, and was too busy trying to convince the teal frog to let him down while the black one just stared at him with a maniacle grin and revving chainsaw.

Giroro sighed and calmly took the leek from the small red frog with the lopsided greyish cap. She whipped around, hissing and ready to murder whoever had taken her weapon of mass destruction until she saw who it was. "Stop, that's not very ladylike."

* * *

~Natsumi's POV~

I had figured out the rhythm of the stinging onslaught of vegetable (Jeez, that's a mouthful) and was planning to bite the leek in half on the next swing, when all of a sudden... it stopped. I opened my eyes to see Giroro standing behind the smaller red one with anger issues, and holding her leek. She turned around and I was afraid that she would bite a chunk out of him or something (she definitely seemed capable) but when she saw who it was the light died out of her eyes and she looked resigned.

Giroro crossed his arms, "Stop, that's not very ladylike" he said.

The red frog glared up at him "Since when do you care? In the end you would have thanked me," she said jerking her thumb-looking stub at Natsumi. "That girl is nothing but trouble, and she's annoying." She grumbled the last part, but she didn't look genuinely mad.

I thought I heard the black one mutter "Look who's talking" under her breath, but I couldn't be sure.

In any case, I was safely on the floor again, (well, at least as safe as you can be when you spend your time with alien frogs). And Fuyuki was talking with the other frogs (Except the red one I learned was named Nesasa who was sulking in the corner, and Giroro who was fussing over me like I had just had a nuclear reactor about to explode in my face instead of being slapped by a vegetable).

I noticed the other females seemed to be conspiring silently while talking with Fuyuki. _I wonder what that could be about_. I was thinking about what they could be planning, and what kind of trouble it would make for me when Fuyuki suddenly yelled "Hey, Natsumi! These are the close friends of Keroro's platoon, and they apologize for hanging you from the ceiling when you first met!"

I groaned "just what we need, more fridiots. What are you guys planning? To take over the word using collectors tins of candy?"

Nesasa looked me straight in the eye and grinned evilly "No, but it's nothing you should worry your silly little head about." She said in a way that made me think that's EXACTLY what I should be doing, though I wouldn't call my head silly.

* * *

**:33 So, special shoutout to RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescar s for telling me how to use the divider line instead of using Xs! And the actual plot will start soon, just to let you know. Again, I'm SOOOOOO SOOORRY for not updating sooner! Remember to R&R! **


	10. We're in Charge Now!

**Okays, time for Kaita's chapter!**

Adorably lethal chapter 10

* * *

Grarara POV

Rilulu gave me the puppy eyes as Zero flitted onto her shoulder. "Please," she sniffled, "I swear I'll stitch him back up!"

I sighed "if we're getting them together it has to be real," the black frog pouted.

"Come on Grara- chan. I have to do The green idiots tortu- punishment anyways. " I crossed my arms. _Resist the cuteness. Come on, Grarara, you can do it._

It wasn't often Rilulu gave you the puppy eyes. And if you had the will power to resist, in the end you're going to wish you didn't. I winced, remembering some of the people that resisted the cuteness of her puppy eyes. _So glad she's on our side. _"No."

"B- but just one little bite and-,"

"No! Go dissect that gray haired kid or something instead!"

She sighed in resignation, "Fine."

I smirked smugly, "Now lets get to work." she giggled creepily and revved the chainsaw as we started to plot.

-

"Helloooooooo peasants!" I said, strutting into Keroro's bedroom slash lounge with Nesasa. Rilulu grinned and dropped from the ceiling beside Keroro.

"DON'T KILL ME!" She put a cloth over his mouth and he immediately blacked out.

"What the hell?" Nesasa mumbled, and I shook my head.

"Do you really want to know?" She thought for a moment then shook her head, chuckling.

"No, not really." I laughed then blushed and turned away when I caught Dororos eye, remembering what Rilulu said to me the day before.

"Oi! Kulu- kun get your yellow ass over here and help me damnit!"

Nesasa snorted at Rylulus antics and Giroro just shook his head while Tamama looked on confused at the whole situation.

Rilulu POV

I turned to the commander, "General Rylulu asking permission to continue on the agreed tor- I mean punishment." She nodded and I grinned, showing my pointed teeth.

"Permission granted," I gave an involuntary squeal of delight and looked to Kululu. "I'm using your lab," Giroro stepped forward.

"Rilulu," I pivoted to face him.

"Yeeees?"

"I would ask if I were you." I raised a would be brow.

"Ah, my dear Giroro, I don't think you've got it through your head yet, we own the place now."

I grinned even wider as he glared, sulking over to a corner to polish his guns.

_'Why can't I ever get mine that shiny?'_ I thought grumpily. _'Its no fair.'_

"Um, Rilu- chan?" Nesasa asked. I turned towards her, "Uh, what is the "agreed upon" punishment?"

I grinned even wider, "Remember plan C?"

She thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! You mean the cu-" I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes. No need to tell the world, boss." She mumbled a halfhearted "Sorry," before I took my hand away.

"I don't see why you need to test it though. I mean, shouldn't we have conquered the place by then?"

I shrugged, "Probably. It's always good to have more than one plan though," I said remembering the time when the Angol princess got in our way. And judging by the darkening look on the commanders face, she remembered it too.

"Yeah, Rilu's got a good point there. Besides, who better to test it on than our failed Sergeant?"

~Omake~

I giggled darkly as I hacked into Kululu's files, easily accessing the multiple plans and blueprints. "G- Gero. Where am I?" I hurriedly downloaded the files I needed and shoved my flash drive into my belt.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty, hope you had a nice nap." He struggled against his restraints, "Because you won't be sleeping very well for a quite some time once I'm done with you."

His eyes widened and he started to sweat as I pulled a small phial of green liquid from my belt and he struggled -quite uselessly I may add- even more against the straps binding him to the chair. "Gerooo!"

I uncorked the phial and poured the liquid down his throat. "Bottoms up"

~Kaita~

* * *

**THE SUSPENSE! Lol, Even I don't know what's going to happen. I mean we have a general plot line, but the details are debatable.**

**Remember to R&R!**


	11. Phase One: Stubborn ARMPITs

**Nessa: I'm sorry! I didn't have computer access till MLK! So this has been sitting in my inbox for a few days! Please don't lynch me! *hides***

**Hikari: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but worry no more! I have a new chapter that I had thought up in the wee hours of the morning when my insomnia kicks in and won't let go! So please dismiss any and all weird things as an over active brain at late nights... On to the story!**

**BTW, NessatheOtaku, Kaita-the-Kreeper, and Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami do not own the rights to Sgt. Frog nor do we earn any money from this fic, now shoo you lawyers! Yer not welcome here, shoo! *Kicks out meddling lawyers* **

~Grarara POV:~

I sweatdropped as Rilulu cackled and dragged the limp body of the green Sargent down the halls. _Well, _I thought, _she's not going to be coming out of there for a __**while**__. _

Shaking my head, I turned to my own crimson commander and did a salute. This caught her attention because the only times I act like a real soldier is when things get serious.

"What is it, Private?" she asked with a tilt of the head and similar salute.

I straightened up and replied in a respectful tone, "Sir, I believe it is time to implement the first phase of the plan to take over Pekopon or 'Earth'."

She nodded and gave me an inquisitive look, "What do you suggest?"

"I believe Plan I should be the first thing to do, especially with how large the planet is and how many people inhabit it, sir."

The was the light of approval in her eyes and she gave me a firm pap on the shoulder (it made a slight 'shoosh' sound)* before dismissing me to follow through with said plan.

~Nesasa POV:~

Papping my subordinate's teal shoulder, I watched as she was dismissed and flashstepped away as I turned to the new (temporary) members of the LEEK platoon.

I sighed at the obvious disorder of the group, apparently being stuck on Pekopon with absolutely no progress whatsoever makes a group start to drift a bit. Giroro was glaring at me in challenge of ordering him around, Tamama was gazing worriedly in the direction Rilu and Kero had gone, Kululu was 'ku'-ing over on his computer, and Dororo was meditating I believe.

Walking up to the side of the room where a mountain of Gundam boxes were piled and a suspicious looking mark on the wall resided, I took out my leek.

Then promptly knocked over said mountain causing a huge smashing sound of broken plastic and crushed cardboard.

Well it got their attention.

And catch their attention it did, Dororo fell over from his stance from he unexpected clatter, Tamama jumped, Giroro stared at me wide eyed, and Kululu...well he was still 'ku'-ing but I know he was listening.

Moving to stand in front of the four I gave them all a hard look, "Now that you are all listening I would like to lay down the new law around here and pay attention for I am only saying this once. You are no longer under the moron's command, you follow me and shall take my orders without question or be in fear of getting court marshaled. I shall take no insubordination from any of you regardless of rank and/or skill. There will be secrets kept from you that only the official members of the LEEK platoon shall know. There are certain codes and regulations you will all be debriefed about at a later date by either Private First Class Grarara or General Rilulu, whichever is done with their duties first. I shall only take the best from each of you and anything less is unacceptable. We _shall_ take over this planet and we _shall_ get our work done quickly, efficiently and on time."

The four seemed to be digesting the information given, I let them, and waited for the inevitable questions to begin.

Dororo raised his powder blue hand somewhat shyly, "Um, sir? I was just wondering, but what is 'Plan I'?"

"Ah," I smiled, he's worried, "Plan I is one of the many plans that my platoon and I have come up with over the years of conquering planets, unfortunately for you it _is _one of the official plans of the LEEK platoon and will not be shared with anyone outside of the platoon and our superiors. Though I am sure that Grarara may be willing to divulge some information to you after she returns sometime around next Wednesday."

He nodded and Tamama was surprisingly the next one to ask.

"What's Phase One?"

It was a valid question, "Phase One is the start to any good invasion plan, it starts of in this case with the total and complete takeover of the household(s) that surround the base."

"What!" **Guess who said that? I'll give you a hint, he's as red as his hair trigger temper. **"I do not have a hair trigger temper!"

"What, what?" I challenged back, ignoring his rant at the narrator.

"What do you mean take over the house!?" Giroro, yes that's the one, shot back heatedly.

"I mean what I said, got a problem? We have to do it or we'll never succeed in taking this world under the Keronian flag. And besides, it's not like anything drastic is going to happen. All we're going to do is tell them to keep their noses out of our business and we'll do the same...until their planet is ours."

It seemed to calm the red frog down as he let the matter drop. As another hand was raised I sighed, this was going to take a while.

~Meanwhile in Grarara's POV:~

I flashstepped out of the room and to the ship to grab a few things to implement Plan I. When I reached the landing site I went into the ship to retrieve what I had come for, the Keroball, some food pills and my hoverboard, 'cause those hover pad thingies are weird, and took off into the city.

**I've got to ask, since it's not in my script, but...what exactly are you doing?**

_Well mister narrator, I can't tell you that. It's highly classified stuff~_

**Well alright then, I guess I'll just have to wait and see like everybody else...**

I could practically _hear_ the pout in those words. I couldn't help but cackle as I finally neared my destination and turned the invisibility on the board to stash it away.

Quickly doing so, I flashstepped into the building that I had been looking for. The Japanese Embassy. Perfect place to start out Plan I.

Hopping into the vents I shimmied my way through them to the Japanese Presidents office and scoped the area. The amount of protection here was pathetic, a couple of guards at the entrance, security cameras, and a hand scanner.

The cameras were easiest to disable with a few commands from the Keroball making them be on a short loop. Next was the _way _more fun part~_._

I unsheathed my brush and dipped it into a pouch and waited until...now. Launching myself from the vent I slashed the brush across the back of the first guard's neck, the second was down before the first hit the ground with a dull _thump. _

Brushing out the last bits of paint I dipped it in another pouch and swiped it over the hand pad, the light on the machine turned green and I dashed, closing the door on my way in into the room and did one last swipe over the President's face and he was out like a cheap light. He started mumbling something through the hallucinogen about flying purple kittens trying to steal his bacon cake but I digress.

Replacing the brush on my back I plugged in the flash-drive and Keroball and waited for them to hack and download all the files that this place had on the Pekoponian political, economical and military data and records.

Half and hour later I was out of there, the only thing left that stated my presence was two paralyzed (temporary) guards and Japanese leader with the same symptoms as alcohol poisoning.

**Ooooh. So ****_that's _****what Plan I was huh? An information gathering mission?**

_Yup~_ I thought-chirped while heading to my next stop, the Pentagon, _You shoulda known you know, with the fact that it has the letter 'I' as it's name._

**Bah. I'm not paid enough for this job.**

I simply giggled as I went on my way.

~Nesasa POV:~

I sighed and placed a gloved hand over my face in exasperation. It's been three days since Grarara left and things have been going relatively fine, even the household takeover.

_~Flashback~_

_I exited the 'secret' base and entered the Hinata living room with the ARMPIT platoon (minus a certain green fridiot) with me. The small Pekoponian family looked up form whatever it was they were doing and looked curiously at me. They had good reason, ever since landing we, the LEEK platoon, had been somewhat of an enigma, two of the Keronians missing from the group would make any sane Pekoponian wonder or at least be nervous._

_"What is it fridiots?" the angry pink haired teen, Natsumi I think, asked rather rudely._

_"To answer your question" I began, "I am here to tell you that this house is now officially LEEK platoon property. Oh don't worry" I said, the young occult lover, Fuyuki, had looked as though he was going to interupt, "your lives shall go on as they had before, just that anything Keronian made in this household shall be confiscated and returned to the underground base as it should be and now any interactions between the two species." _

_I looked a bit angrily at the Angol girl, "_Three _species, will be cordial and proper, no one outside of those who are already in the know shall be aware of existence on this planet and anything otherwise shall lead to your being captured and...taught to know better." I finished with a hand on my signature leek._

_"Wait!" Natsumi asked angrily, "Are you threatening us?"_

_I nodded, grey cap waving, "Good to see you understand. Oh. And lastly, we Keronians shall no longer be under your control or influence from now on, that means you can no longer order us to do your menial labor, if you ask politely we may help out but only of our own volition."_

_~Flashback End~_

The agreement was fine, the head of the household, Aki, even signed the contract I had written up for the occasion. The thing that was getting me so worked up was the other platoon.

None of them were agreeing on any of the plans I had drawn up, unanimously. Giroro wanted a frontal assault that would undoubtedly lead to a bloody war, Tamama wanted to get the sarge's input despite the fact that he will be otherwise occupied with Rilulu for a few more days, Kululu wanted to use some giant robot to takeover, and Dororo wanted to takeover with peace and other hippie crap.

I sighed again as the two, the totally polar opposites, Dororo and Giroro fight over the attack plan again. Finally I put my foot down, or rather I slammed my hands down on the console in front of me in the control room, startling them into listening, even Kululu.

"That is _enough!_" I ordered. They all sat down knowing that if you dare cross me there _will_ be consequences. "I've had it! That was the last nerve I had and you two and your bickering wore it down to a nub!" I shouted, eyes flashing a dangerous red color.

They settled down quietly and looked back with wide eyes.

"_I _will decide the plan now! None of you are making any progress! It's no wonder you all didn't conquer anything! You can't even resolve an argument let alone get a working plan down!"

Calming myself with a few deep breaths, "Alright, now we won't be having another meeting till Grarara comes back."

"Why?" Tamama asked innocently with an admittedly cute headtilt.

"Because when she comes back we shall have most of what we need to get the invasion started." I stated rather calmly.

As I started to leave there was a hand on my shoulder, turning I looked into the conflicted eyes of Dororo.

"Uh, Commander?" he asked, hand moving to scratch the back of his neck, "About the invasion...how are we going to do this? Because I don't want the beauty of Pekopon to disappear with brutal war..."

I smiled up (Gogdamned** genetics!) at the baby blue frog, "Don't worry Lance-Corporal. Pekopon will be fine, heck, maybe even better under the rule of Keronians. When we takeover it shall be rather peaceful, hardly any way shall be required, not anything that this world isn't used to with their back-to-back ones anyway. After that we shall plant alien, non-invasive, plants in this planet's shrinking rain forests, introduce non-polluting Keronian tech so the air will clear up more, make a peace treaty with the intelligent life under the ocean (yes we do know about them, we didn't come here unprepared unlike _some_ frogs) and make an effort to explore and clean the aquatic habitat. With us as the captains this boat will sail just like new!"

Dororo seemed taken aback by the simple sounding and mainly peaceful plan that would undoubtedly help the planet and did a little eye smile (since that mask of his covers his mouth completely) and backed off as I headed on my way back to our own ship.

Glancing over to the tree in the backyard I was curious as to where Zero went. That bird was a godsend, he was extremely smart and took orders like a well trained soldier. I had told him to watch over the other platoon, as any cameras that I could place would be found by Kululu and destroyed, and he did just that and more.

He must have learned a thing or two from Dororo and Grarara as he was almost never seen during his watch and when he was seen it was when he was punishing a member with his little claws when they misbehaved. He hadn't left since I had told his to stay at his post. I wonder where he may have gone...

Shrugging I hopped aboard my hover-pad (man, I should get a hoverboard like Grarara...these things are weird and hard to handle) and headed to our temporary home.

~Grarara POV:~

I sluggishly made my way inside the ship, I spent three days and four nights doing my ninja thing and getting information from the Japanese Embassy, the Pentagon in America, France, Germany, Russia, and China respectively getting info from their most guarded bases and was finally home.

Placing the Keroball, flash-drive, hoverboard and empty pill case on a random table in the ship I lugged myself up and on to my bed, or at least I think it's mine, can never be too sure when you haven't slept in a week, to get ready to go into meditative state that had long replaced sleep.

I was surprised when I felt something small and fluffy curl under my chin from where I was laying and quickly fell into the peaceful grip of sleep for the first time in years.

~Nesasa POV:~

When I arrived at the ship I was surprised to see the Keroball back along with a few other items I knew that GR had taken with her on her mission. Walking quietly to the bunk rooms I smiled lightly when I saw the cute sight that was Zero curling his black and red robin self under GR's chin and her snuggling closer to the bird. Closing the door quietly, I left them to their sleep, they deserved it.

~*OMAKE*~

~Narrator POV:~

**Well wasn't that a cute and fun filled episode? Though, you have to wonder what ever happened to Keroro...**

Deep in the recesses of the base there was a door. And behind that door was a certain Sargent-Major's Secret Lab. And in that lab...if one held their ear (or whatever they happen to have for hearing organs) you could just barely hear the screams of a little green frog and the insane cackle of a female black one...

**Maybe things are better left to the imagination...**

~*OMAKE OWARI*~

**Hunny: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting! Wheh! That took a lot out of me!**

***Referencing the 'shoosh pap' from Homestuck (We don't own that either, Andrew Hussie owns that)**

****Once again referencing HS, A saying that Terezi says instead of 'God'**

**Hunny: Hope you guys liked it! **

**Ja Ne.**

**Hunny~**

**Nessa: Sir? Does a girl who wears skirts almost every day count as a sir? Oh wells! Hehe, Homestuck references have taken over me life... (Cuz it's awesome!) Bye byes for now!**


	12. Down to Business

**Chapter 12: Down to Business**

**Hikari: Hey guys~ Yeah I know exactly what you're thinking "Where's Nessa-chan and Kaita-chan?" Weeeeeeeell there has been a slight change in the plans for this story. From now on rules are changed. We all have a lot on our plates with the end of the school year coming along and we need to study, do homework, try and get into college early in the cases of myself and Ne-chi, and other crap I'm sure none of you care about and just want me to go along and start the story so off we goooooooo!**

~Nesasa POV:~

The day started bright and early as per usual for this planet. That still didn't change as I cooed over how sweet and peaceful my two subordinates (Zero and Grarara because Ri still wasn't done _playing_ with the Commander just yet) were sleeping. I mean come on! GR had that cute little 'I'm so harmless and innocent' look on her face while Zero looked like a big black and red puff ball tucked under her chin like that!

That wasn't the point of getting up so gogdamned early in the freaking morning. The point was to go over all of the intel that GR had snooped and sneaked to get for us.

Striding towards the holo-screen, I picked up the portable data transfer device (the flash-drive) I stuck it inside the data port and waited for the information to load on screen for me to assess the nature that this mission should take.

Hearing the all-mighty 'ding' of the frogtop I started to browse through the intelligence of this colorful world and was equal parts disturbed and fascinated.

This planet held some of the most self destructive species I had ever laid eyes on, and we have been to multiple Cavatian colonies in our conquests. Not only were they constantly at war with some other country, or frogging hell, continent, they also created some of the most polluting devices that seemed to serve no other purpose than to make the general population lazy and weak or to just outright slaughter each other.

Cars, bombs, guns, famine, corruption in both law and enforcement, and more were laid out before me in a sick and twisted way of spelling out just how _gross_ and _unintelligent _this so-called 'superior race' was.

I trembled in anger and sadness at the terrible acts I saw and read, my eyes flipping from gold to red erratically before I stormed out of the ship to vent.

-LINEBREAK BECAUSE THERE IS A LINE AND IT NEEDS BREAKING IMMEDIATELY-

Under invisibility I quickly made my way over to the nearest part of uninhabited forest area (not that there is all that much with that pathetic species over foresting the place) and began my 'venting'.

Rilulu once told me I have horrible anger issues and if I don't blow off some steam I'd exploded one day and she wouldn't be around to scrape my splattered insides off the walls when it happened. Of course I had said that was ridiculous and had confiscated any and all Sci-Fi novels that included spontaneous combustion in them from her till further notice but it seems as if the assessment had been right.

I had needed to 'explode'.

Maybe not literally of course because that would be _really _stupid and unnecessarily messy.

No. I needed to release all of that pent up anger. Whether it be at the superior officers and their incompetence, losing a game that I had been working months to beat in my rare free time or just at myself for a stupid mistake. I needed it and now I was finally letting _loose_.

It felt wonderful to destroy boulders into rubble with a flick of my leek, exhilarating to slice a tree to firewood with a conjured tanto (not unlike Ri's but I just prefer to use my vegetable bludgeoning device) or brilliant to just punch the ground till my species' equivalent to knuckles were shredded and bloofied.

It just felt _good_.

I was so into it that I didn't notice the presence behind me till almost a moment too late.

Almost.

I gripped the arm of the assailant and flipped them over my froggy hip before slamming their head into the ground with the bottom of my dark grey boot. Getting a closer look at the would-be intruder on my 'happy time' I realized it wasn't an enemy at all (**Well that really depends on who's view point your asking-** 'SHUT UP!') but Corporal Giroro who's head was smooshed into the dirt with muffled curses coming from it in kanji waves.

Batting those pesky words out of the way I reached out and pulled the poor frog up before giving him a dusting and heavy glare.

"What. Is it. That you want. Corporal?" I bit out.

He seemed to get slightly nervous before seemingly steeling himself. "I was coming to check up on you Commander. You hadn't reported in yet at dawn like you usually do so the others got anxious and dragged me out here to see what the hold up was."

I let up in the glare (which I have heard can make a seasoned soldier cry on a good day and this one most certainly was not) and shot him an amused and viciously pointed grin, eyes still red from adrenaline. "Oh? Is that so? Because from what I've seen, the only ones ever up at dawn are you, Dororo (which really can't be counted because he immediately mediates) and Kululu, who wouldn't care if I were in the room or being eaten alive by snakes in a pit of lava in hell."

Giroro, for all that he was 'macho' and 'manly', blushed like a school girl confronting her first big crush (*coughcough*Natsume*cough*) and started stuttering excuses before I just slammed my hand (paw? Flipper? Really I have no idea what those things are) over his mouth. As amusing as that was I was a professional and professionals don't let other professionals look like complete morons, especially not in enemy territory.

"look," I started, "I _really_ don't care what your excuses are as long as they are complete and utter hoofbeast shit* so _please. _Shut. Up."

He nodded under my hand and I released my hold. For now.

It was then that I noticed the sun's position in the sky and cursed impressively. "Agh! It's almost midday! I need to wake up GR and get this invasion started so I don't end up the ass of everyone's jokes back at HQ!"

I rushed on ahead to the ship while Giroro just stood there looking rather confused and conflicted.

-LINEBREAK THAT SHALL CONQUER ALL LINE BREAKS MYAHAHAHAHA!-

By the time we got there (and Ri _still. Wasn't. Done_. Damn girl how long are ya gonna be?) everyone except for those _otherwise occupied_ and not the narrator were assembled in the lounge area of the Hinata Home Base as we have been calling it.

"Okay everyone," I began while clapping my hands together to gather the attention of a sleep happy Grarara and Zero, "Time to finally put this plan into-"

A loud 'BANG!' was heard from the door as it slammed open to reveal a tired looking but also morbidly accomplished Rilulu and a 'scarred for life' looking Keroro who's soul seemed to be trying to escape his body before being roughly pushed back in by the still cackling Rilulu.

"I'm baaaaaaaack~" The black frog sang as she unceremoniously dropped the green husk of a frog onto the plush carpeting. "Who missed me?"

The only hands that were raised (and honestly, whatever the frogs have and a robins wing cannot be considered hands) belonged to Grarara who yawned happily and a half-asleep Zero.

Ri grinned fiendishly (which caused more than a few-okay _all_-of the ARMPIT Platoon to take a step back) before pouncing on her friend in an absurdly happy glomp.

GR wavered a bit before grinning sleepily and hugging her back. That must have been a really good nap.

I cleared my throat for attention, "Okay now that we are all here I'd like to finally stop pussy-footing around the subject at last and get down to business with the whole invasion thing that _will_ happen whether you are in it," at this Rilulu gave a scary smirk, "or not," to emphasize my point she got out one of her sharp instruments of doom and started to clean what looked like frog blood off of them. The others gulped and Keroro went into the now officially dubbed 'Trauma Corner' to rock back and forth muttering about demons in Keronian skin.

With that done I headed into the pocket dimension fridge and didn't wait for the others to catch up before heading to the control center. Once all were accounted for (Keroro being dragged bodily in by Rilulu) I locked down the base so meddling humans (even Saburo since when chasing the gray haired freak Grarara 'obtained' the magic marker) couldn't interrupt the important meeting.

This was going to be the next step into the count down to the invasion of Pekopon.

**Hunny: I KEEP HERING FUCKING FROGS OUTSIDE MY HOUSE! THIS IS SO FREAKY! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH FROG PROBLEMS?**

**Hunny: Okay I'll admit that was pretty random but who the hell cares these frogs are creeping me out! So anyway I hope you liked the story (WE DO NOT OWN SGT. FROG SO BLUH TO YOU, YOU STINKIN LAWYERS!) and hope you're not too mad about the chapter delay?**

**Nessa: I was supposed to post this three days ago... Sorry about that! I was going to post it last night, honest! But then my neighbour got stabbed and there was a man hunt outside my house, so needless to say I was scared shitless and didn't get any sleep. At all. So I spent my night freaking out instead of posting this. Sorry~ I also apologize for any errors. I changed the ones I saw, but I'm running on coffee and no sleep so I might have missed something. Bye! :3**

**Ja Ne~**

**Hunny~**


End file.
